Stars Falling From The Sky
by Neela-chan
Summary: When peace of the nine planets in the Solar System is threatened, the Moon Goddess, Selene, is awakened to save it and her Silver Crystal of the Moon is revived. Serenity Tsukino believes she is just an average girl who is entering high school as an incoming freshman. Little does she know, she is the current incarnation of Selene that has yet to be awaken! -AU
1. Finding A Silver Star

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm Neela-chan, nice to meet you. :) This is my first story, so it's a bit rough. I've actually had the idea for this story for quite some time, but I just never got the motivation to write it. Or post it, for that matter. I am in love with Greek/Roman Mythology, so this is loosely going to be based off of the Gods that the nine (I know it's eight, but Sailor Moon has Pluto still) planets of the solar system. But you know, I'm a HUGE Sailor Moon fan, so I just had to incorporate Takeuchi's characters and Sailor Moon has been my hero ever since I was a child. So when I found so many fanfiction stories about her, I felt like her legacy was still going on! I'm weird. After reading thousands of stories, I finally decided to make my own in hopes I can become an astounding writer just like all of my inspirations. So enough with my babbling, enjoy the story!

NO BETA, LOOKING FOR ONE. BEWARE OF MY FAILURES.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon, although if I did I would be rolling in glorious dough. Honestly. (Cover Photo courtesy of luciole from DeviantArt)

* * *

**(Earth Dimension-Tokyo, Japan**)

"SERENITYYYYYYYYY!" shouted a voice from afar.

Serenity Tsukino smiled warmly at the sight of her cousin, Mina Aino who was shouting to her as she ran to give her a hug. Not only was Mina her cousin, but her only closest friend from childhood. Ever since they were young, people would always mistake them for twins. The only difference was, Serenity had more of a silver tint in her blonde hair and styled it in a 'odango' form while Mina's had a pure gold tint in her straight blonde hair and Serenity's eyes were cerulean blue and Mina's eyes were cornflower blue.

"Gosh, Mina, quiet down! The whole school is going to hear you! And what did I tell you about calling me Serenity? It's too formal, call me Serena. We're in high school now anyways." Serenity laughed as she returned the hug to her long time friend.

"I'm sorry Serenity. I'm just so excited! It's the first day of high school. It's what we have been waiting for. Now marks the year of the beginning of our womanhood!" Mina proudly stated.

Serenity snorted at the idea, "Womanhood? Where did you get that crazy idea from, we're only fifteen for goodness sakes!" She didn't see the point in Mina's enthusiasm. What was so important about growing up? The way she saw it, growing up meant losing everything. You lost freedom and the joy of living, and in return you gained responsibility and rules.

"Yeah, Serena, but you're turning sixteen next week aren't ya? You're almost your own self! Aren't you excited?"

"On the contrary, Mina. I could be less excited. Sixteen is nothing more than just a mere number. There is nothing special about it. It's just one step closer to a boring and old life."

"You aren't even excited for your sweet sixteen party?" Mina gasped.

Serenity sighed, "the least bit."

"You know, Serena, sometimes you are unbelievable" Mina shook her head in disappointment.

RINGGGGG, RINGGGG.

"There's the school bell! What's your class for this year, Serena?" Mina shouted, distracted by the sudden noise. Clearly, Mina was WAY to excited for school. She looked like she could practically jump out of her pants

"1-D, how about you?" Serenity answered.

"Aw shucks, I have 1-B! Well, I guess I will talk to you later, Serena! Good luck!" and with that Mina dashed off.

'Good grief, she is way too enthusiastic about school', Serenity thought to herself.

_Now, lets see if I can figure out this this school map..._ distracted in her reading, but she was stopped by what seemed like a pillar. "Oh, i'm sorry ex-"

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Just watch where you are going, freshman." the upperclassman glared at her as he struggled to fix his appearance and gather his fallen books.

As Serenity struggled to see whom had just insulted her, she mentally gasped. He was quite a sight for sore eyes. With a pair of midnight blue eyes and black hair that nicely combed, he looked like a model. She had never seen someone quite this handsome. She almost lost her train thought right when the man began to tap his feet as a sign of impatience and she snapped back into reality.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Serenity was getting angry. Unbelievable! It was only her first day school at she was already getting picked on.

"My problem? I'm already late to class, thanks to you and I seem to be missing my pencil," he coldly commented as he scanned the hall for his missing pencil.

At that very moment Serenity realized she felt something very sharp on her butt. At the sudden realization she screamed in pain, "Owww, there is something poking my butt!"

The upperclassman rolled his eyes, "If you would please get your ass off the ground and give me my pencil I would appreciate it." clearly ignoring her pain.

Serenity stood up and gave the pencil, "Excuse me, I don't know who the hell you are but that gives you _no right_ to talk to me in that manner, and me being a freshman is no excuse. You don't even know me. So do me a favor and get your head out of your ass and i'll be on my way. Goodbye!" she said as she started to walk off.

_Oh! The nerve of some people. _Serenity commented bitterly to herself.

"Someone is a bit too fiesty, eh?" The upperclassman mockingly commented on her behaviour.

Serenity turned around, "Fiesty? Oh, i'll show you fiesty." And with that Serenity kicked the upperclassman in the groin.

"Why you little-"

"Not so small for freshman now, aren't I?" Serenity sneered.

"Know your place, freshman!" The upperclassman practically shouted in rage.

"Does something seem to be the matter here? " Both students turned around, and to their surprise, came face to face with the principal, Ms. Michelle Kaiou. "Endymion Chiba, as student council president I expect you to be on your best behaviour towards our new freshman students."

_Holy crap, this jackass is the president?_ Serenity cursed herself. Of course she had to kick the president in the groin. Fate was definitely in her favor.

Endymion saw the look on Serenity's face as she realized he was the President. "Yes, I apologize, Ms. Kaiou. I did not know she was an incoming freshman, as I thought she was just a normal delinquent that was rampaging our school halls again."

_LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!_ Serenity went ballistic. Who exactly was this guy fooling?! Was the Principal even dumb enough to believe this arrogant jerk?

"Is that so?" the principal raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kaiou. It will not happen again." Serenity lowered her head in defeat, not wanting to piss off the principal on the first day of school.

"Now if you will excuse me, it must be off to class since I am already late enough as it is," Serenity rolled her eyes as she heard Endymion's accusation.

"Alright then, off you two should go." and with that the principal dismissed herself and them. Being the only one left in the hall, Serenity sprinted off to class while cursing her fate the whole way there.

Little did Serenity and Endymion know, their little encounter was being watched, and the wheels of destiny were set in motion.

* * *

**(Chronos Dimension-The Door Of Space-Time)**

"Ah, it seems the Moon incarnation is on the verge of her sixteenth birthday isn't she, Pluto?" the figure questioned.

"You saw a vision of the future, father Chronos?" asked another startled voice.

"Yes... but not a pleasant one of that," the figure closed his eyes, sighing in disappointment.

"May I question as to why you say that?" the voice asked

"Setsuna, my daughter, it means she will awaken soon,"

"You mean it is already the sixteenth year?" Pluto gasped at these words.

"Yes, it has almost been sixteen years since the death of Selenity, the last incarnation." the God Of Time stated.

"But... the awakening of the Moon Goddess, Selene, would only mean that our Millennium itself is danger, that can't be true. Is it?"

Chronos sighed. "Yes, it is, i'm afraid. It seems that the Silver Crystal of Moon is revived. And only when the peace of the nine planets is threatened, should the power of the crystal return"

Pluto was confused.

_How was one small Goddess and some Crystal supposed to save the universe all by herself? _What was her father thinking? "Well, what do you suppose we do until we wait for the Moon Goddess to awaken?"

"We simply wait." Chronos replied

"Why is that? Shouldn't we go awaken the Moon now before things are too late?" Pluto questioned, not understanding how her father could sit back and watch at a time like this. How could they wait? The fate of Earth and the galaxy along with it was at stake. And she was just going to watch it? No, they needed to act now, that was how she saw it. The sooner that Moon Goddess awakened, the better.

"All good things come with patience, my dear daughter. For now, we must let time run it's course and keep an eye on the goddess."

"But-"

"You will do as I say, Pluto. As the daughter of the God Of Time, you must not interfere with the course of it."

"As you wish, father." Pluto sighed in defeat. Her father was right. One little mistake could change the course of history itself, whether it was for the better or worse.

* * *

Okay, finished! Sorry, that was a boring chapter. But it gets better! I'm not really good at beginnings yet, so please spare me. I mean, the story needs some kinda introduction, am I right? Please rate and review! Flames, grammar checks, and criticism is welcomed. (:


	2. Can You See Stars Forming In The Sky?

**Author's Note: **Hello again! Yep, I know I updated preeeeettty quickly this time. I'm honestly excited about where this story will lead because i'm on quite the adventure of writing it myself! But don't expect fast updates all the time, it's just the weekend and I happen to have a loooooot of time on my hands. One more thing. Can I just say that I'm so happy i'm going to cry? YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL SO NICE, IT'S AMAZING. Thank you so much for the reviews. So in gratitude of my awesome readers, I decided to make chapter that was quite longer than the last one to quench all your delightful souls. Hope you like it! Your reviews on this story are what make the world go 'round and 'round! :D

**Moonprincess998: **Thank you! I know, I like mythology too. Just wait, this story has a lot more where that came from. ^^;

**enchanted-legend:** Thanks. Yes, within due time the other senshi will be introduced and will be the Goddess of their respective planets (As you could probably tell). But, that won't come for awhile, so stay tuned!

**LoveInTheBattleField, Puffgirl1952, mandii-xo, SailorTala, and shaydoe:** Thank you so much! I had doubts in this first chapter. Here's your next chapter. :'D

**Disclaimer****: **HAHAHA, I had this one dream where I owned Sailor Moon, pigs could fly, and I married Zac Efron. Unfortunately, that was just a dream. So don't sue me, please.

* * *

**(Earth Dimension- Tokyo, Japan)**

Serenity sighed in frustration and exhaustion as she walked home from her first day of school. It all started when she bumped into that Student Council President. From then on, her hopes of having a normal first day of high school went down the toilet. She did what not even the dumbest freshman would do, kick the the President in the groin! Only to have been caught by the principal at that! Hell, she was surprised she didn't get suspended for doing such a thing. And it's not like she didn't have a reason to kick the President in the groin, it just happened. It wasn't her fault, he was the one who pissed her off in the first place. He's the student council president, HE should know better. No, it wasn't her fault at all. And she wasn't about to back down from this fight, no not all. If that pompous jerk wanted a challenge, it would be a challenge she would accept. Serenity groaned again. So much had happened, couldn't she have just watched where she was going and not bumped into him?

_Could my day get any worse? No, I take that back. Something bad always happens after people say that in the movies._

"Sammy, i'm home!" Serenity shouted as she walked into the door of her, what you would call, home. Actually, it was just a small apartment that consisted of two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small but quaint living room, and somewhat of a kitchen. It didn't have too much furniture, only what was needed for necessary living, afterall it was all they could manage to afford. There, she resided with just her brother, Sammy who was a Second Year in Middle School. Yes, it was just her and her brother. No parents, no guardians, nothing. But the details didn't matter, she thought they were doing just fine on their own.

"Oh hey Serena, what took you so long? Are you legs so stubby that you can't even get home in under twenty minutes?" Sammy teased as he greeted Serenity.

"You know you talk a lot for someone that can't even attract a girl with decent legs!" Serenity countered and knowingly smiled. She and her brother always teased each other when they found the moment to. It was kind of like a distraction from all the misfortune they encountered in the past years. So much pain, so much loss, they had to find something to lighten up the day and save them. Throughout the years, the two siblings saw it was better to forget and avoid the past as much as possible to save them from their grief.

"Hey, that's not fair Serena! I chose not to date. Girls are stupid and icky," Sammy made a face that looked like he had smelled rotten eggs.

"Then what about me?" Serenity questioned as she raised her eyebrow at her brother's funny statement.

Sammy paused as tried to find the answer to her question. "No... You're okay Serena," he smiled.

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't act like other girls, you're cool and tough!"

"Oh really..?"

Sammy blushed at the realization of his admittance, "Yeah... but hey! That doesn't mean I personally think you're cool. You just do cool stuff for me!" He said as he turned to head back to his room to resume his homework.

"Hey, don't walk away, kiddo! What would you like me to get you for dinner?" Serenity shouted over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen.

"Nothing i'm full!" Sammy sighed.

"You're lying, you don't have to be nice. We have enough money to last us food for about two months, you know." Serenity sighed. Thankfully, she had just enough money left over from paying the bills to supply them with enough food to last those two long months. She earned a minimum wage from her part-time job as a waitress over at the Crown Arcade. It didn't pay much, but it kept them under a roof, at the very least.

"No stupid Serena, I mean it. My friends and I had a potluck at lunch today, and boy I ate a handful," Sammy smiled at Serenity while remembering all the glorious food his friends had brought from their homes.

"If you say so..."

"I'm going back to my room to study for my upcoming exam, see ya!" And with that Sammy left the living room.

Serenity frowned,_ Even though he thinks i'm unaware of it, that kid is always trying to make his own sacrifices for me._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a telephone call. She picked up the phone, "Hello, Tsukino speaking." Serenity always answered in a formal tone whenever speaking on the phone.

"Selenity, is that you?" said the voice on the other line.

"No, this is her daughter... May I ask who is speaking?"

"Ah, sorry. You sound like your mother. It's.. an old friend." the voice said.

"An old friend?" _I don't really remember any of Mama's friends. Maybe that's because I was too young to remember before she left._

"Yes, i'm glad to know you are alright. Please be safe for a little while longer." the voice sounded as if they were worried with fear but also filled with relief to hear the sound of Serenity's voice.

"Who are you?" Serenity said alarmed at the other person's statement. It sounded as if this person was telling her she was in danger.

"That is not important, but I will meet you soon. I have to go. Goodbye." the line went dead.

"That... was odd," Serenity shrugged. She dismissed the thought, not knowing or rather much caring who had called.

* * *

**(Earth Dimension-Tokyo, Japan)**

The next day came as fast as the last one had ended. Serenity woke up instantly at the sound of her alarm clock.

Serenity looked at the clocked and groaned, _Oh joy, time for what seems like a never ending day of school..._

As Serenity arrived at school to her first class of the day, she was stopped by group of screaming girls.

"Oh look there he is!" a girl from the crowd shouted

"It's Chiba-sempai!" another girl practically screamed

"President Endymion, good morning! You look very cute in that outfit today!" came another girl's voice

"Ladies, Ladies, I have to get to class now!" A flirty Endymion laughed as the group of girls followed him like a bunch of puppies.

_Oh great, it's only first period and i'm already seeing that jerk again. Who are these girls? His fan club? _Serenity rolled her eyes as the crowd moved towards her, following a certain someone to his next class. _Don't tell me..._

_"_If it isn't the freshman delinquent?" the student council president stopped before the class door to see Serenity.

Serenity blinked at Endymion. Then she left him at that greeting and walked into the classroom, finding her seat.

"Well, that was pretty shallow. You didn't tell me you have AP Astronomy? Why is it that a freshman is in this class when it is a Senior class?" Endymion commented as he took the seat right next to Serenity's hoping to get her to speak.

Serenity continued to ignore Endymion as she opened her textbook.

"Continuing this feisty spree, now aren't we, odango head?"

Serenity stopped reading, "What did you just call me?" She hated it when people made a big deal about her hair. That always pushed her buttons.

Endymion smiled, "Well it's your hairstyle. Quite an odd one, but somehow I find it intriguing."

"There's nothing 'intriguing' about my hair. What is with you? Will you leave me alone?" Serenity snapped at him. She had enough of his stupid charades. Where was he going with the conversation?

"First, you literally go off at me for _accidently_ bumping into you in the hall yesterday. Then, you raise your voice at me for falling on your pencil, which wasn't even my fault. Then, you even get me in trouble with the principal! On my first day of school too! Now you expect me to have a normal conversation with you?! DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE? Is this how you treat your school body? Obviously people are too blinded by the looks you manage to pull off to even see that you're an arrogant asshole." Serenity shouted a mouthful at the student council president, smoke practically flaring out of her ears and nostrils.

Endymion felt hurt at that last comment. He was an excellent study body president, as he saw it. All he was trying to do was atone for mistakes yesterday by talking to this freshman, but all she did was through a fit like a child! How dare she comment his presidency towards the school. He worked a hard and long three years to earn the spot as President of the school. And here she was, a small freshman, who barely knew anything about high school, criticizing him.

"I'll have you kn-" Endymion began, before he was stopped by the teacher.

"Good morning class!" the teacher announced

A bunch of groggily goodmornings came from the students.

"I am Ms. Reika Nishimura, but you may all call ms Ms. Reika. Welcome back, how has everyone's second day of school been so far?" the teacher smiled as she greeted the class for the first time.

Serenity and Endymion both smirked at the question.

"Is there something you wish to say, Endymion? Certainly you must like this class, if you are back for another semester," Ms. Reika called on Endymion, catching his reaction towards her greeting.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong Ms. Reika. Of course I enjoy this class as much as I enjoy the lessons being taught by you," Endymion winked at the teacher, hoping his charms would save him from trouble.

Serenity wanted to nearly barf at his flirtations,_ 'I was right. This guy is clearly an idiot who believes his looks will get him places' _But then again, his looks were quite attractive. There was no doubt about that... _wait._ What was she even saying? Serenity shook her head. She must be going insane, she thought.

"Ah, still working up those charms of yours, are we now Endymion?" Ms Reika chuckled. "Alright now class! We are already getting off topic, it seems. Now for the lesson of the day, we will be talking about the Moon in particular. Can anyone tell me what they currently know about the planet?"

The whole class was quiet.

"Anyone?" the teacher tried to ask again.

"Ah... how about you, newcomer. Serenity, is your name, is it not? Please, tell us anything you currently know on the planet Moon." the teacher smiled innocently at Serenity

_Of course this lady calls on me. _Serenity mocked herself at the fate she was experiencing recently. Every just loved to pick on her, huh?

"Um, okay... The Moon is thought to have formed nearly 4.5 billion years ago, not long after the Earth; being the only Moon that belongs to it. The surface area of the moon is 14,658,000 square miles or 9.4 billion acres, to be exact. Only 59% of the moon's surface is visible to Earth, while the other side always stays hidden. People usually do not know that there are 23 seas on the moon. These are not actual seas containing water but are plains formed by ancient volcanic eruptions on the lunar surface," Serenity finished, not noticing the expression of her classmates' that were curiously eyeing her. Even Endymion was bewildered by the amount of knowledge the freshman knew.

"Well, then, Serenity. Thank you for sharing that vast amount of information..." the teacher struggled to regain the class' attention. Even she was amazed, "anyone else care to share any knowledge they have of the moon?"

Everyone was startled by Serenity's facts. No one even bothered to compete with what she said. They were all too amazed.

"Okay, then... on to the lesson," the teacher awkwardly continued on as she began the beginning of her lesson.

After a long hour and a half, the class was dismissed. As Serenity walked out of the classroom, she was stopped by Endymion.

'Oh now what does he want?' Serenity mentally groaned at the sight of the student council president._  
_

"That was quite the show you pulled there, odango head" Endymion smiled

"Again with the nickname..." Serenity muttered under her breath, trying to avoid his eyes

"You seem to know a lot about our planets... for a freshman"

"Why? Because you, senior, wouldn't even be able to say that yourself?" Serenity sneered through her teeth

This made Endymion chuckle, "Now, now before you get all worked up I come in peace," he put one hand up as a sign of surrender

"And what peace would that be?" Serenity snorted

He ignored her sarcastic comment, and continued on with his proposition. "I would like you to join the school's astronomy club"

"And just why would I do that?"

"I was highly impressed by you today in class, and I think you would make an excellent addition to the club," Endymion innocently smiled at Serenity.

What was up with this guy? Yesterday was being a complete and total jackass, and now he's trying to be all 'mr nice guy'? It was like this guy was some kinda bipolar pretty boy.

"Look here, hot shot, I no interest in joining a club. I just want to focus on my schoolwork, if you don't mind. And being in a club with you doesn't sound much better." Serenity said, turning down Endymion's invitation

Their conversation came to a halt at the sound of someone shouting, "Serenaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Mina?" Serenity blinked twice in confusion as she saw her cousin's enthusiastic smile

"Serena, I am so glad to see you! I have so much to say, guess who I just met?" Mina said, not noticing Endymion and his amusement at the whole situation

"Who?" Serenity mockingly matched Mina's enthusiasm

"Oh Serenity, dont ruin the mood! I met this wonderful Senior named Kunzite! It was like love at first sight. And you know what is even better? We both love Astronomy! He even asked me to come with him to the next Astronomy club meeting. I'm so happy, Serenity" Mina sighed in happiness

"Thats... great, Mina" Serenity said, not really having an interest in the topic of boys

"Oh, I know! Why dont you come along with us, Serena? I know you love Astronomy just as just as I do, please do consider it!" Mina begged

"Not you too Mina..." Serenity groaned

"It seems that your cousin also thinks you should join the club too, odango head" Endymion chimed in, finally joining their conversation

"Oh, you must be President Endymion, Kunzite's best friend!" Mina gasped, realizing Endymion's presence

"Why yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mina" Endymion kissed Mina's hand as a friendly gesture

Mina giggled, "Why thank you president. So Serenity, wont you go?" She turned to face Serenity again.

"Yes, wont you?" Endymion added

Serenity rolled her eyes at the two people begging her. How was she supposed to turn both of them down?

_Oh screw it all. These two are going to be the death of me._

"Fine..." Serenity sighed as she gave up in defeat.

Mina cheered with joy, "then its settled! The first club meeting is at the club president's house tonight, okay?"

"Who is the club president?"

"That would be me," Endymion said with pride.

"You're kidding me," Serenity said in disbelief. Her expressions showing pure horror.

"Nope, at the very least. I expect to see you there, as it is rude to miss the first club meeting of the year. Have a nice day, ladies." Endymion smiled in his victory

Serenity stood there, her draw dropped. She couldn't believe him. This guy had no limits! And what made it worse was that her cousin was on HIS side. Wasn't it supposed to be the opposite way around? Didn't Mina notice Serenity's constant looks that screamed, 'He's evil, save me!' She groaned at the sudden realization of what she had just signed up for.

It was going to be a loooooong night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry, I had to cut it short. This chapter was going to be like super duper long if I included the Astronomy Club meeting at Endymion's house. I _should _be doing my homework, but procrastination is my specialty. Reviews are gladly appreciated. Until next time! -Neela-chan


	3. Trust Your Wishes To The Stars

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! How was your week? Boy, mine was so stressful! D: I have a lot of essays, projects, and presentations going on next week. To be honest, I don't know how I even managed to spit out this chapter without falling behind in school, lol. But it's all of your fabulous reviews that motivate me! So keep it coming, please. :) I love reading what you guys think on this story, so feel free to speak your mind! Enjoy the chapter, you lovely banana children.

**Luna Goddess Of The Night Sky: **Thank you for the wonderful insight! I truly appreciate your review. It made me do a lot of revising and editing on this chapter, so hopefully I won't disappoint you entirely. As for the blandness of the chapters, I am working on it. It is quite a challenge to start the plot of this story, but i'm getting there! This chapter from then on will be the turning point of it, but I plan to make this story 15+ chapters; so I am trying to drag it along, but not too slow that you'll fall asleep. Keep concriting, I don't consider it a flame at all.

**Nikkie23534: **Thank you, I am glad you enjoy my writing. :'D

**Moonprincess998: **Yep! I just wasn't about to have Endymion be the easy going type of guy, then you would already guess where his and Serenity's relationship would be going and that's no fun.

**shaydoe, SerenityMoonGodness, SailorTala, LoveInTheBattleField, Puffgirl1952, moon havfrue: **Thank you, you kind people. :D Here is your somewhat awaited chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time, the great Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon. Not me. So, um yeah.

* * *

**(Earth Dimension-Tokyo, Japan)**

_I can't believe I agreed to this..._ Serenity groaned as she walked to the home of the student council's president, Endymion Chiba. Just a few hours ago she was practically being ganged up on by her cousin, Mina and the student council president, Endymion. They had somehow managed to get her to join the Astronomy Club just because she had said a few simple facts about the Moon. What was so impressive about it? Astronomy especially had always been one of her favorite subjects, but something about the Moon just intrigued her. She didn't know why, but it was like she was _drawn _to it. It was a quite a shame, though because people always saw the Moon as a little planet that circled the Earth night and day. She always thought it was taken for granted of.

As Serenity arrived to the house of her sworn enemy, as she liked to call him, her jaw dropped. The president's house was gigantic! It looked like a mansion, and a very elegant one at that. It was Victorian styled, like those houses that were built in the 1900's. Even the front yard surrounding it was eye catching. With roses planted along every edge, corner, or sidewalk, it looked as if the house was surrounded by a sea of beautiful and bright red. _  
_

_Someone must have a weird flower fetish.. _

She knocked on the door only to be greeted by her cousin, who had already shown up with Kunzite just an hour ago.

"Serena, you finally came! What took you so long?" Mina said as she flowered her cousin with hugs, welcoming her into Endymion's living room.

"Well, unlike you, I had to _walk _here all the way from school," Serenity said.

"Hey now. You could have just asked for a ride, Kunzite would have said yes!"

"You walked? I could have taken you here, myself, you know." Endymion said as he walked in.

"Endymion, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think your little fan club would be very pleased to see me in the same car as you," Serenity huffed.

"Unbelievable. You are so stubborn!" Endymion said angrily. Why wouldn't this woman just listen to him for once? All he was doing was being nice and offering a ride, for Christ's sakes!

"I wouldn't be so stubborn if you weren't so pestering!" Serenity argued back.

"Wow, you guys can put on quite a show! It's only been three minutes since Serenity arrived and you're already arguing." Kunzite walked into the living room laughing at the sight of the couple bickering at each other. He sat on the couch beside Mina.

"I know, aren't they just adorable?" Mina agreed.

"If you ask me, it feels like there is a lot of sexual tension between those two," Kunzite said.

"Kunzite, would you be quiet already?" Endymion glared at him with denying eyes, "If you ask _me, _it seems you and Mina already hitting things off enough as it is!"

"Alright, alright! Stop getting your panties in a bunch, bro. I'm just playing!" Kunzite brought up his hands in defeat.

Everyone started to laugh at Kunzite's comeback.

Serenity cleared her throat, wanting to change the topic. "So, are there other members from the club coming today?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. They should be arriving right ab-" Kunzite said as he was interrupted by the sound of the door bell, "I'll go get it."

He opened the door to the remaining group of members. There were two girls and two guys beside them. One girl was very tall and had a curvy, yet strong build to her body. Her hair was the color of almonds, yet her eyes were that of a mysterious emerald color. Serenity thought she looked like one of those Australian amazonian explorers. The other girl looked less tough though, but very intelligent. She was much shorter than the other girl, and was very petite in size. She had short, aqua blue hair and had matching aqua blue eyes. Serenity was amazed at the special glow the girl had to her face.

"Ah, and so the famous lovey dovey couples arrive." Endymion commented.

"Will you shut your mouth already, Endymion? I don't need any of your sassy remarks tonight." the tall brunette smirked at Endymion.

"It's nice to see you too.." Endymion rolled his eyes, not getting offended by the brunette's words.

"Oh, who do we have here? New club members?" the aqua haired girl's eyes lit up as she saw the new faces of Mina and Serenity.

"Yes, this is Serenity Tsukino and her cousin, Mina Aino." Endymion said.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Serenity and Mina. I'm Amy Mizuno, the club's vice president." the aqua haired girl smiled as she introduced herself to the two.

"And i'm Lita Kino, nice to meet you two as well," Lita waved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Serenity smiled.

The two guys standing beside the girls coughed purposely, "Hey! What about our introductions, President?"

"Oh right, those two idiots are Nephrite and Zoisite." Endymion smiled, "Nephrite is the one standing beside Lita and Zoisite is the one next to Amy"

"The only idiot here is you, Endymion." Zoisite chuckled.

"Jeez, everyone wants to be a bully, huh?" Endymion huffed.

"Nope, only to you." Nephrite replied, this made everyone laugh.

"Okay, stop talking everyone. Amy has something to say," Lita announced, shutting everyone up.

"Yes, so today as you all know, I scheduled a sleepover meeting because tonight is the night of the Blue Moon," Amy said.

"What's a Blue Moon? I mean, i've heard it in sayings before but I didn't really know it actually existed." Mina asked curiously.

Amy smiled as she began to explain, "A Blue Moon is the second full moon that occurs every 16 years. Because of it's rarity, people refer to the saying, 'Only once in a blue moon'. Though the color is caused by it's atmospheric qualities; such as volcanic eruptions and large fire particles that are left in the sky, causing the moon to have a tinge a blue. It is truly amazing, really." Her eyes were glowing with knowledge, enjoying every single ounce of information she poured out.

"When does the blue moon appear?" Mina continued to ask.

"It appears at exactly twelve o' clock in the morning and lasts for only thirty minutes."

"I have some knowledge of blue moons, but I didn't know _that _much. You are incredible, Amy." Serenity smiled.

"Thank you, Serenity."

"Please, call me Serena. Serenity is too formal."

"So, are we going to look at it through the telescope?" Nephrite said eagerly.

"Of course we are, we shall watch it in my Planetarium." Endymion announced.

"Ooh! Sounds fun. Oh, I really do love sleepovers!" Mina squealed with delight.

* * *

**(Earth Dimension-Tokyo, Japan)**

A few hours had passed since that conversation. After Amy had given a much enjoyed talk about the Moon, the whole group had eaten dinner and headed off to Endymion's Planetarium. To Serenity's amazement, the Planetarium was literally breathtaking. It was a gigantic dome on the mansion's rooftop! Inside the dome, stood a huge telescope that looked almost as big as the dome itself. Surrounding the telescope, was artificial grass, trees, and bushes to give the whole place a feel of nature without the maintenance. Endymion had eight sleeping bags set up around the telescope so everyone could at the stars as they went to bed.

"This.. this is amazing!" Serenity exclaimed with joy as she entered the Planetarium.

"Glad to see I finally impressed the feisty one." Endymion chuckled.

"Hey, I complimented your Planetarium. Not you," Serenity said.

"Ouch!" Zoisite shouted from the other side of the Planetarium, overhearing their conversation.

_Does she ever give up on her stubbornness? _Endymion sighed. This girl was always degrading him, no matter how hard he tried to be gentlemanly!

"Ahem, shall we begin? Open up the dome, Endymion!" Lita said. She had a knack for getting people to shut up and get straight to the point.

"Ah, right. Sorry." Endymion waved. Out of his pocket, he took out a small remote and pressed a single button. With the click of the button, the top of the dome opened up to reveal the shining glow of the moon. The blue moon was almost at it's peak, with almost ten minutes remaining until it's appearance.

"Everyone, please feel free to walk around the dome and enjoy the scenery until the Blue Moon appears," Endymion said.

While everyone stayed near the center of the dome, Serenity decided to venture near the edge of the dome. She came across a little pond with koi fish in it that was covered by multiple palm trees. Serenity was completely in awe of the way it was beautifully decorated, with it's fish that seemed to swim in perfect harmony. In fact, his whole house was beautifully decorated. Certainly, this whole house didn't belong to him. Did it? Who were his parents? Did he even have any parents? She didn't see them when they were all inside the mansion. Serenity came to realize she knew nothing about Endymion, he was practically still a stranger to her, and here she was at his house! She was spending quite an awful lot of time with him, lately.

"Enjoying your little exploration?" Endymion said, coming up from behind her.

Serenity jumped in surprise, "Were you following me?"

_Out of all places to go in this gigantic dome, he pops up here. Great._

"No, for your information, I wasn't. This is one of my favorite places to visit in the Planetarium as well." Endymion sighed.

"Right.. Well, I have a question to ask of you, if you don't mind," Serenity said.

"Hm.. alright," Endymion said skeptically.

Serenity was going to ask about his family, or if he had any, but feeling that was a little too straight forward for only knowing each other for two days, she changed her mind.

"Why do you insist on always trying hang around me? I am not anything but ordinary"

"Oh, quite the contrary, odango head. I find you to be everything but ordinary. I don't know why, but there is just something about you that gets my blood boiling." Endymion admitted._  
_

"I don't know whether that is a good thing or bad thing." Serenity smirked.

"Take it either way you want, I don't even know myself." Endymion chuckled.

Feeling a slight bit awkward, Serenity coughed, "Hey hey. Just because we are having a decent conversation like this, doesn't mean I still don't think you are an arrogant asshole."

"Gee, thanks." Endymion sarcastically smiled. He looked at his watch, "The Blue Moon is about to appear in less than two minutes. We better start walking back, since we are quite a distance from the main telescope."

Endymion started walking back to the center of the dome, with Serenity following right behind him. They walked a few more steps until he realized they probably wouldn't get back to the telescope in time to see the Blue Moon, so he started walking at a much faster pace.

"Come on, Serenity! I don't want to miss it." Endymion shouted from over his shoulder.

No one responded.

"Serenity?"

He heard her foot steps stop.

"Serenity, now is not the time to slow down!"

He turned around to see Serenity standing still. Her eyes were transfixed on the Blue Moon in all it's shining glory. She looked as if she was being hypnotized by it, not saying or doing anything. It was like she turned into a statue, the way she stood so motionless.

Endymion ran to her and started shaking her shoulders viciously, "Serenity? Hey Serenity! Snap out of it! What's wrong with you?"

She made no sound or movement. Endymion didn't know what to think, or what to do. Clearly, she was unconscious because she was responding to him, but her eyes were wide awake. He couldn't just leave her like this in this state. And he wasn't just about to run away screaming.

Serenity closed her eyes.

"Serenity, can you hear me?!"

A bright blue light came beaming from the Blue Moon, engulfing Serenity's body. Her body began to levitate as it was covered in the light.

When Serenity opened her eyes, they were glowing a neon blue, _"Silence! Lower your voice when speaking to a God!"_

To Be Continued~

* * *

OooOOOoooo, cliffhanger! Man, i've always wanted to tease people like that. Whenever I read a cliffhanger _especially _at the best part, I always find myself cursing at the screen. And at life, LOL. Dont hate me too much! Oh, and I know an actual Blue Moon occurs every 2-3 years, but I needed the information to fit my story. Reviews are gladly appreciated. -Neela-chan


	4. A Star Is The Beauty Within You

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! First of all, I want to say I am sorry for not updating quickly! I hate that I make you guys wait over a week, but I am truly living a hectic life with track and school and it is exhausting. But I try, I really do. I have good news, though. Last week was the last week of track for the season, so I will have more time to write. :D As an apology, i'll try to have the next chapter out within 2 or 3 days.

**Luna Goddess Of The Night Sky: **Thank you for your advice on Selene's personality. I appreciate the incentives you have given me throughout the story so far. I want to thank you for your kindness, it won't go unnoticed. :')

**SailorTala: **Haha, I know, I like to tease!

**trish1573: **I want to thank you for your review(s). I was having a pretty shitty day that day, and they cheered me up. I am grateful.

**TropicalRemix: **I haven't decided that yet. I don't think I will because of the fact that the princess of the moon and the prince of the moon do not exist in this story. Only Gods and Goddesses. Endymion, though, will have _something _to do with Earth and it's origin but i'm not giving away any spoilers! Just keep reading to find out. :)

**Puffgirl1952, mandii-xo, LoveInTheBattleField, shantie1984, and DelSan 13: **Thank you, everyone. I cannot thank you enough. Here's the next chap!

**Disclaimer:** Why would anyone do that? D: I would never take credit for Naoko Takeuchi's beautiful creations. So yeah, no suing is needed here!

* * *

**(Earth Dimension-Tokyo,Japan)**

"Silence! Lower your voice when speaking to a God." Serenity commanded as she opened her eyes.

Endymion blinked twice. Did she just say _God? _Something was wrong. This was not Serenity. It was her body, of course, but her very actions and entire aura seemed to prove differently.

"Well? Don't just stare at me. Please state your name, mortal." Serenity sighed. She began to float back down to the ground.

"O-oh yes, it's u-uh Endymion. Endymion Chiba." Endymion cleared his throat with unease, too surprised at the way Serenity was acting.

"Endymion... I see. Quite an interesting name," Serenity said, her face not giving away any emotions at all.

"And who exactly are you?" Endymion questioned cautiously. He stayed a couple of feet away from her, hoping to save himself just in case this person was more dangerous than they seemed.

"Ah, but of course. How informal of me to not introduce myself. My apologizes, it has been so long since I have awaken from my peaceful slumber. I am Selene." She bowed her head.

Endymion blinked again. Never had he seen such a courteous woman, clearly this woman was not of this time. He was overwhelmed by the poise and grace she was showing. Although, her name did sound a little familiar.

"Selene? You have the same name of the Moon goddess." Endymion remarked, remembering one of the many facts Serenity and Amy had shared with him earlier in the evening about the Moon and it's legends behind it.

Selene chuckled, "So you have heard of me. Yes, I am the Goddess of the Moon, Selene."

"You're _kidding _right? Gods and Goddesses only exist in myths, or so that is what I thought," Endymion said, not even believing what this woman had to say.

"Is that what all mortals think to believe? I think it is such a shame, though. The people of this planet have lost faith in us, gods. Now they think we are just mere myths!" Selene shook her head in disappointment, "The knowledge of our very existence varies between very few mortals now."

"Are there more Gods and Goddesses like you that exist?" Endymion asked curiously.

"Yes, there are. I am one of the very few that are allowed to interact with mortals, though."

"Why? Are gods not allowed to do so?"

"Unfortunately, that is the fate decided upon us.. And we must abide by it, for Zeus himself decreed that very law," Selene said.

Endymion stayed silent for a bit, not knowing what to say. It all came so sudden. The fact that gods even existed was too much for him. Not to mention Serenity was being possessed! By the goddess of the Moon! Was he supposed to believe this woman? Was it even smart for him to just stand here? Shouldn't he be running away by now? But, he couldn't leave Serenity like... _this. _He was going insane with worry.

"You are silent, but your face says so much more. Tell me, you must be scared. You are worried about the girl I possessed. Serenity, is her name?" Selene looked at Endymion with caring eyes.

"Yes, is she still.. alive?" Endymion said with great worry, hoping Serenity was still somewhere inside her body?"

Selene softly laughed, touched by the love the young man held for Serenity. It was clear he was deeply worried about her well-being, but he managed to stay cool and composed. Observing his features, she thought for a moment. He looked a bit familiar, now that she noticed it. Though she had never met this young man in her entire life, she recognized him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a feeling there was more to this young man than even he knew himself.

She shook her head, not wanting to go any further with the idea. If the fates wanted to reveal the truth, they would. _  
_

"I can reassure you she fine. She is not dead, rather, she is just sleeping," Selene said.

Endymion sighed, thanking the universe.

"I suppose you are also wondering how I am here in Serenity's body and she is not, do you not?"

"Yes, you read my mind." Endymion said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy, it is okay to show your feelings for the girl." Selene warmly smiled, "I am here because time has called me to be reawaken. You see, when the universe is in time of great danger, my soul responds to it."

Endymion sat still, patiently listening to Selene's explanation.

She continued, "And in time of my awakening, my soul travels to my current reincarnation of what I once was. In order to save this universe, I must lend my powers and the Silver Crystal of the Moon to my current reincarnation and she will wield my powers to save the world."

Endymion grew wide eyed, "Reincarnation? You mean Serenity is your reincarnation?" he asked in disbelief.

"Precisely, she and the Silver Crystal will be the key to this universe's safety." Selene finished off.

"I am trying to understand. This is so much to take in, forgive me. I am still a little confused. How is the universe in danger? Who is planning on attacking us? Why must Serenity do this by herself? Are there more Gods like yourself that have been reincarnated? And what the hell is the Silver Crystal?" Endymion kept going on with questions, not being able to control his curiosity. Or his sanity, for that matter. You would say his reaction to all of this was his way of trying to cope with the situation. But, there was only so much the "mere mortal" could take in for the day.

Selene chuckled at the young man's distraught. She could see he was still quite lost, but he would understand within time. She looked at the Moon, and she realized the thirty minutes of the Blue Moon were almost over.

"So much questions, yet so little time. Unfortunately, I am afraid my time here is limited. For this girls body is not yet strong enough to handle my soul's aura just yet without the help of the Blue Moon's presence." She stared at the Blue Moon with longing eyes, feeling as if it was calling her back to her back home.

"Will Serenity be alright when you leave?" Endymion asked with concern.

"Of course, but she will be very weak from my presence. I have told you what I have today so that you may be an ally to Serenity, as I feel there is more to you than meets the eye." Selene smiled.

Endymion blushed, taken by surprise at Selene's friendliness.

"Do not fear. I give you my word that Serenity will be safe. I will protect her, but while I am gone I need to make sure there is someone who will watch over her as well."

"Y-yes, I will protect Serenity too. I promise," Endymion said seriously. His eyes spoke fierceness and determination. If he lost her, he wouldn't know what to do. He didn't know why exactly he agreed to protect Serenity, but for some reason, he felt like it was his duty. He swore to the moon goddess that he would protect Serenity at all costs, even if that meant his life.

_Boy, what the hell am I getting myself into? Should I even trust this lady? I need to know that Serenity will be alright. But, she seems true to her word._

Selene nodded. She could see that the young man was being honest, that if the time came, he would most definitely protect her reincarnation.

"Alright then. May the Gods be on your side. It is time for goodbyes, since the Blue Moon is at it's peak of it's departure. We shall meet again, Endymion." Selene bowed again.

As she closed her eyes, the same blue ray that came from the Moon came shooting down to Earth. Serenity's body levitated for the second time, and her whole body was consumed in the light. When the Blue Moon came to an end, the ray of light disappeared and Serenity's body abruptly began to fall from the sky like a shooting star.

"Serenity!" Endymion roared, running as he fast he could to save Serenity, praying to catch her in time.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, Endymion caught her. Losing his footing, he toppled over as he caught her. They both rolled over to an abrupt stop, lost somewhere in the woods of the planetarium.

* * *

**(Earth Dimension-Tokyo, Japan)**

Serenity opened her eyes. She felt like she had just been pounded in the head with a million rocks. She rubbed her eyes, not knowing where she was or even how she got in the situation she was in right now. When her vision became clear, she found a certain student council president above her, staring directly into her eyes with worry and concern.

"Are you alright?" Endymion asked.

Serenity didn't say a word, she was still registering what just happened. "What happened to me?"

Endymion sighed with relief. She was back to normal. "It's a long story, but I am glad you are okay. You don't remember anything?"

"No, not really..." Serenity said, still in a daze. She looked at Endymion.

They grew silent, staring into each other's eyes. A spark flew. It was like the whole world around them became silent. Nothing else existed. When they looked into each other's eyes, they felt like they were looking at each other's soul. For a clear five minutes no words were said, that is, until Serenity coughed awkwardly.

"Uhm, Endymion?"

"Yes? What is it, Serenity?"

"Why are you on top of me?"

"I-I can explain that."

"Were you trying to make advances on me? While I was _unconscious_?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then would you care to explain how I became unconscious, only to wake up _under your body_?" Serenity demanded.

"It's not what it looks like! This was your fault in the first place!" Endymion argued back in defense.

"How is it my fault?" Serenity said angrily.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. No, I was not trying to make advances on you while you were sleeping. I have a reason for all of this, if you would just let me explain." Endymion said as he got up and fixed his clothes.

Serenity stood up as well, "Alright then, explain."

"I'm just wondering whether you will believe me or not, especially since you think I am some sort of egotistical jerk." Endymion smirked.

"It depends, you must have one hell of an explanation then."

And with that, Endymion began his long explanation, not even believing himself in the process.

* * *

Woo, another chap out. Okay, does it seem too short? I feel like I should be writing more, but then it might be too long. What do you guys think? Oh, and thank you for your reviews. Whenever I see another review, whether it is hate or love, my heart skips a beat. It truly gives an author joy and excitement to see the thoughts of other's on their work. Reviews are gladly appreciated. See you next time! -Neela-chan =^^=


	5. The Warmth of The Stars Is Comforting

** Author's Note: **Hihi! :) I updated pretty quickly, right? Trying to make my loyal readers happy! I really like this chapter, as I feel it is about time Selene got the lime light. I tried adding more to this chapter, so let me know if you guys think this length is good enough; tried adding more detail, but not too much to bore you guys. In English, we're reading _The Once And Future King_. Let me just tell you, THAT BOOK IS SO DAMN LONG AND COMPLICATING. I think i'm going insane with the amount of conflicts that are going on the book! Anyways, without further adieu, here is the next chap!

**DelSan 13: **Teehee, guess you'll find out now!

**SailorTala: **Hmm, would you believe Endymion if he told you, you transformed into a God? (x

**Disclaimer: **No. Hindi. Nein. Den. Nai. Aniyo. Lo. Tidak, I do not Sailor Moon! (Hey look guys, I just said "NO" in eight differen't languages. :'D)

* * *

**(Silver Millennium Dimension-Location, Unknown)**

Centuries ago, when the knowledge of Gods were common to mortals, lived a certain Goddess. Her name was Selene. She was born of Titan Gods Hyperion and Theia; along with her brother, Helios, and her sister, Eos. Each child of Hyperion and Theia were granted the duty of time and controlled when the sun, moon, and dawn were to set and rise. Selene was granted a Goddess of the Moon, Helios was granted as God of the Sun, and Eos as Goddess of the Dawn. Although, only Helios and Selene received crystals of their planets, the Silver Crystal of the Moon and the Golden Crystal of the Sun. Each sibling lived happily for that time period, taking great responsibility of their duty and making sure the planets received night, day, and dawn.

One day, when going to the planet of Earth, to turn it's time to night, Selene decided to explore Earth. As she always thought of Earth had such grace and beauty, compared to her lonely planet. While venturing throughout Earth and it's parts, Selene came across it's Goddess, Gaia. TAfter much greeting and conversation, Selene began to form a close friendship with the Goddess of Earth. Though Gaia was much older than Selene, they bonded instantly, sharing their love of life and all great things about it. In return for Selene's great friendship, the goddess of Earth promised Selene her first born child, Endymion. The Gods of Earth are said to have extreme beauty along with caring hearts. Within time, Selene fell in love with Endymion, as did he. As a result of their great love, they bore fifty children.

As the centuries passed, Eos grew jealous of Selene. For she saw that Selene's grace and beautiful nature was greater than her's. She felt that the Dawn of the day did not receive enough praise as the Night of the sky provided by the moon. A seed of hatred was planted in Eos' heart, feeling bitter towards Hyperion and Theia for not giving her a planet, as they gave one to her other siblings. Though, Eos did not realize that people worshiped the Dawn time of day too. Blaming most of her fate on her sister, Selene, she decided that she deserved the Moon instead.

Eos began to plot against her sister. She traveled to the other seven planets of the solar system, and brain washed the Gods and Goddess of those planets into believing that one day Selene would overthrow them and take over the Silver Millennium with her great power of the Silver Crystal. Eos even brainwashed and seduced Selene's lover, Endymion, just to show her the great power that she now held. Because of all her actions, this led to the great Olympian War. Selene, along with her brother, Helios, fought back valiantly but were out numbered. In the end, Helios died trying saving Selene.

Feeling grief-stricken, heartbroken, and weak, Selene used her greatest weapon, the Silver Crystal. She called upon it's powers to destroy the Universe in hopes that when it would be born again, everything would be at peace and evil would be no more. When she wished with her heart to the Silver Crystal, she wished for the universe's happiness, in place of her own.

Granting her wish, Eos was destroyed along with the entire universe. Seeing Selene's good-hearted nature, the Silver Crystal also granted Selene and every God and Goddess that was brainwashed eternal life and the chance to be reborn again as mortals; only to be awaken if the peace of the universe was ever at stake.

* * *

**(Earth Dimension-Tokyo, Japan)**

"Endymion, are you out of your mind?" Serenity laughed after hearing his explanation. Clearly, he was going insane! She didn't exactly remember what happened, but before she knew it she lost consciousness. All she could remember was looking at the Blue Moon that started to appear, and then before she knew it, lights out! Now, she found herself under the body of Endymion, in quite a heated situation. Although she didn't admit it, she kinda liked it. Not to say she enjoyed it, but feeling his arms around felt kind of.. warming. And when she stared into his eyes, it felt like they were the same person for a second. But she would be damned in hell before she told anyone this, even Mina.

"Serenity, I swear I am being completely honest with you." Endymion said, staring straight into her eyes with firmness.

_Oh, I swear, if he stares into my eyes like that I think I might go crazy._

Serenity shook her head at the thought of thinking he was actually sexy! She thought maybe she _was_ going crazy, "it doesn't make any sense! First you tell me rays of light came shooting down from the moon, I started flying, and then I... became a God? That's crazy talk, Endymion." Serenity laughed again.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Endymion huffed, "You're the one who needs to think straight. Why would I make something up like this? To make fun of you? To laugh at you? Honestly, I have better things to do that!"

"Like what, swoon all the girls at school with your "charming good looks" and "academic brains"? Yeah, that's probably all you do in life."

"Serenity, you're _impossible_! Use your head for once," Endymion shouted in frustration, he was actually being honest for once!

"Oh, and i'm the one who doesn't use their head..." Serenity whispered under her breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, no. No, nothing at all."

"Why wont believe me?"

"I refuse to. What you're telling me sounds like it came out of a story book."

"But I'm telling the truth, from the bottom of my heart." Endymion put his hand on his chest for further effect.

"Wonder how deep that is, since you probably don't even have one." Serenity smirked.

"Why you!"

Meanwhile, the couple was too busy bickering to notice six pairs of eyes watching them in amusement from behind a bush.

"See, what did I tell you? I knew they were sneaking off together, how romantic!" Mina exclaimed.

"Mina, does that _look_ like them being romantic to you?" Lita smirked. Obviously none of them saw the heated exchange between Endymion and Serenity only a few minutes ago.

"It's like those two just feel the need to argue whenever they see each other, jeez." Nephrite shook his head.

"I think Endymion just doesn't have the balls to confess he wants Serenity in bed." Zoisite laughed.

"Zoisite!" Amy blushed at his sexual comment, always feeling awkward whenever it came to stuff like that. "Should we go stop them?" Amy said in worry.

"Nah, we'll let them have their fun. Besides, it's kind of amusing to see them bicker!" Kunzite nodded his head in agreement.

"I just don't get it. Why do they have to be so stubborn?" Mina shook her head in disappointment. She was tired of all of this. She was tired of them always arguing over such stupid things when it was totally obvious that they head feelings for each other. It was obvious the first time she saw them interacting with each other, that the two had an instant bond. The way the both got equally frustrated with each other was so adorable. Although, it would probably take them forever to actually admit that. Mina made up her mind. She decided it would be her duty to help those two find love, like cupid! She already won over Kunzite with her smart whims and charms. This would be easy!

Mina nodded her head, "I have an idea, guys!"

"Oh boy, what is it now?" Lita frowned. In the time that she had gotten to know Mina, she had found that whenever Mina plotted something, it was no good. The plans always ended up badly.

"Sheesh, what a party pooper! Don't be so negative about it. It's simple, really" Mina pouted.

"Alright, whatcha got?" Nephrite said.

"Why don't we help those two out a little! You know what I mean, give them the push that is greatly needed. It's obvious they like each other, they're egos are just too big for them to realize it!" Mina said with pride.

"Babe, I know you mean well, but your plots never really end well, let's just say, the way you want them too," Kunzite said gently.

"What do you mean?" Mina stared at everyone with innocent eyes, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"They're saying your ideas usually end in disaster, having the opposite outcome then what you originally planned." Lita said with complete and utter bluntness.

"Well, I say it's a great idea." Zoisite chipped in, "those two both need a smacking on the head to see what is right in front of them."

"I agree, I believe if we do it right, those two will eventually end up together." Amy smiled knowingly, knowing the feeling of first love with Zoisite, and how she wanted Serena to know that too.

"See, these two agree with me. Come on, guys! Let's do it for the sake of our friends," Mina said over-confidently.

"We can _hear you_, you know!" Serenity shouted, having heard the sound of Mina's dramatic voice from behind the bushes. She and Endymion were look directly at a certain _talking bush._

"Oh shit, our cover is blown!" Nephrite said, causing the whole group to laugh.

"Quick guys, let's make a run for it!" Lita said. The group ran away back to the main telescope.

"They're all idiots, I swear." Endymion shook his head.

"Tell me about it." Serenity agreed, rolling her eyes, "What were they even talking about?"

"I don't know, all I heard was Mina babbling about snakes and friends."

"My cousin has no friends, that she's referring to snake's now.." Serenity joked, causing Endymion to laugh.

Serenity started laughing too, both forgetting the heated argument they only moments ago.

"Come on, let's go back. They're probably thinking we're up to something I would rather not have them think," Endymion said over his shoulder as he turned around and headed back.

Serenity nodded, "Sounds good to me."

When the couple arrived back at the main telescope spot, they were surrounded in teasing eyes. Everyone was giving the 'don't look so innocent, we know you did something!' look. They both blushed in embarrassment, returning to their own sleeping bags, hoping to go back to the sanctuary of their dreams.

The night ended well, with Mina and Kunzite the last ones to fall asleep, as they stayed up to devise the first step of their plan; _Operation: Serenity and Endymion_!

* * *

Heh, i'm in a good mood. So that would probably explain Mina's cheery mood. I'm really sleepy right now, so please excuse the mistakes you come across. I'm literally dosing off at my desk. Ah, well, time for me to go wash up and go to bed. Goodnight! Don't forget, I love to hear my lovely readers' thoughts! Reviews are immensely appreciated. -Neela-chan


	6. And The Stars Begin To Appear

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Sorry for my loooooong leave of absence, I feel like I disappeared from the face of the Earth LOL. On my update, I told everyone I would post the new chapter within two days... i'm terribly sorry ^^" It wont happen again, I hope. I promise! On another note, i'm pleased to say I finally found a beta! I owe a lot to thisisxtasii. So, the story may have a slight bit change but it will be much more readable now. Thank you everyone! I'll reply to reviews next chapter, my apologies.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but I dont. lol

* * *

**(Chronos Dimension-The Door Of Space and Time)**

"Father." Pluto spoke as she entered Chronos' throne room.

"Yes?" Chronos glanced up from his viewing globe, "What is it, my child?"

"Moon has awakened, as you predicted," Pluto said, not pleased. She was still skeptical of this so-called moon goddess.

"So it seems." Chronos nodded his head, "What is troubling you, Pluto?"

"She's already made a mess of things as it is! The moon goddess has already revealed her identity to a mere mortal and that is forbidden! What if the mortal were to reveal her true identity to the public? The planet of Earth is not ready for this. Mortals are ignorant and selfish creatures, if they ever found out a power such as the power of gods, they would use that to their own self-"

"Setsuna! That is enough," Chronos raised his hand to silence her.

"You know I am right, father," Pluto turned away to walk away, crossing her arms in defiance.

"May I remind you that Alise was a mortal too?"

Pluto froze at the mention of her mother. She never wanted to hear that name again, not after what she did to their family. It was the fact that she didn't even know the woman, yet she had great amount of hatred for her. She cringed at the thought of her, not after she tried so dreadfully hard to forget about her.

"Don't ever speak of that woman again, father!" Pluto shouted.

"That woman? That woman is your mother, Pluto. You will _not _speak of her that way," Chronos said. "She would be disappointed to see you this way." Chronos frowned at the way his daughter was acting.

_I'm sorry, Alise. I have failed you once again. Even in your death, I am struggling to make you proud. _Chronos shook his head disappointed in himself for not being able to raise Setsuna the way his wife would have wanted to.

Pluto began to laugh, "I could give a damn less the way mother sees me. My duty is to protect the peace of the galaxy, not to appease mother in her death. She _left _us, father. Why should I care if she didn't?" She looked at her father. Tears began to gently fall from her angered eyes.

"My dear daughter.." Chronos began.

Pluto wiped her eyes, not wanting to show her father her true emotions. She stood up straight, determination filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, father. I said things that should have not been said. She paused, "I will do my duty to this universe, as my destiny tells me. I will keep a close eye on the goddess, but also on that mortal boy too. I will make sure nothing stops the Moon Goddess from protecting the universe. I will be dismissing myself. Thank you." Pluto bowed and left the throne room.

Chronos sighed. He would have never thought things would go this far. For Setsuna to show this much hatred and distraught, it bewildered him. There was so much little the child knew, if only he could explain. Though, she wouldn't bother to listen, she was as strong willed and stubborn as Alise once was. Chronos chuckled, remembering her like it was yesterday. She was _very _stubborn and she never let a single soul tell her differently.

Oh, how he missed her...

* * *

**(Earth Dimension- Tokyo, Japan)**

Operation Serenity and Endymion: Phase 1!

"Mina, may I ask what the hell are we doing here?" Nephrite asked.

"Shh! If you don't be quiet, Endymion will notice we're following him!" Mina waved at Nephrite to be quiet. She didn't want their cover to be blown.

After seeing both Serenity and Endymion and their little scene back at the Astronomy club meeting last week, Mina made it a goal to set up them. It was quite obvious that sparks flew between the couple, but both of them were too ignorant to realize it. She had enough of it, deciding right there and then that it was her duty to give them the little "push" they needed to see that they were both perfect for each other! And she decided it should be a goal of the Astronomy Club's too.

So, here they were, following Endymion to the school library. Trying to be a sneaky as possible, they sat two rows behind him. Thankfully, there were a lot of people studying in the library today so it didn't look as noticeable.

"I don't understand why _I _have to be with you. Why didn't you make Lita or Amy do it. I'm sure they would be more than delighted to accompany you on your little schemes," Nephrite angrily smiled.

Mina kept an eye on Endymion, "Oh believe me, I would chose them over you any day. But everyone is too busy, so I didn't want to bother them. Lita has kenpo practice, Amy and Zoisite had to go tutor, and Kunzite had soccer practice! Everyone bailed out on me! You were the only one available."

"I think everyone was smart and filled up their schedule on purpose..." Nephrite smirked to himself.

"What did you say? I'm trying to stay focused here," Mina said.

"Nothing, nothing." Nephrite smiled.

A small vibration noise came from Mina's book bag.

"Ooh look! Kunzite texted me from soccer practice. He's so thoughtful!" Mina said cheerfully.

Nephrite shook his head.

_I swear, these two are obsessed with each other! Everytime i'm with them they're always making googly eyes at each other or some weird ass lovey-dovey shit._

He looked at Mina and observed her expression. She looked so happy, just from the joy of hearing from Kunzite.

_They must be so happy together, i'm glad they met._

Nephrite then thought of Lita and their first time meeting. Though, unlike everyone else, they were the least unexpected couple to get together. Back in middle school, Nephrite had been a relationship that was going on it's second year. He and the girl were smitten, and everyone thought they would last. That is, until Nephrite had caught her cheating on him.

_-Flashback-_

It was during their eighth grade dance, and eventually the whole school caught the girl having sex with another guy in the janitor's closet. A crowd of students surrounded them and the whole thing became a big fiasco. But, Nephrite being the gentleman he was, affirmatively told the girl that things were over between them and walked away without saying a word. He tried not to show it, but he heartbroken and felt like his world was crumbling to pieces.

Lita saw the whole thing in action. The number one thing she hated in life were cheaters. She herself had been cheated on before and even her father had cheated on her mother, therefore she already understood the boy that walked away from the scandalous scene. Hoping she wouldn't regret it, she ran after him, in hopes to cheer him up and give him the confidence that she wish someone gave her.

She found Nephrite sitting down on the sidewalk in front of the school.

"Hi, you look a little sad. Are you okay?" Lita asked as she beside him.

"Ha, does it look like i'm okay? Nephrite sarcastically shrugged her off, not wanting to socialize at the moment.

"No.. but it looks like you need someone to talk to," Lita replied, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Look. I don't know who you are, but I just had my heart broken. If you would do me a favor and leave me the hell along, that would be great. Thanks," Nephrite said, getting more annoyed by the second.

Lita began to laugh, amused at the great amount of effort Nephrite was using to try to push her away.

"What's so funny?" Nephrite looked up. He didn't think his sorrow was funny. Hell, getting cheating on isn't funny at all. Who does this girl think she is?

"It's okay to let it out, keeping it bottled up inside won't get you anywhere, mister grumpy pants." Lita smiled.

"What makes you think i'm keeping my feeling bottled up? Julia cheated on me. I'm over it. Everything is being taken away from me. Even my parents decided to leave me." Nephrite angrily shouted.

He continued, "They left me. Alone to fend for myself. Without even saying goodbye. Did you know that? I couldn't even beg for them to stay!"

Lita knowingly smiled. So there was more to this than she thought. His heart was already damaged and his girlfriend cheating on him just deepened that wound. He suffered the fear of being alone, a fear that can take a person's heart into a black abyss.

"That is the biggest lie i've ever heard, you know that?" Lita looked up to the sky.

Nephrite looked up. How could this girl know so much? It was like she could read his mind like an open book, not one detail hidden. He observed the mystery girl sitting right beside him. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up into the sky. They were full of sincerity, yet they unintentionally showed sorrow and grief. Unknowingly, he instantly felt a bond to her.

"What's your name?" Nephrite questioned, wanting to know more about her.

"Aren't the stars pretty?" Lita smiled, ignoring his question.

This caught him by surprise, he didn't see how the stars were relevant to anything. He looked up at the stars, "I guess? I mean, there's nothing really special about them."

"Oh, but there is. Each day, they fill up the night sky with their glowing presence. Without them, the sky would be a lonely black abyss." Lita mentioned.

An awkward silence came between them as they both looked up to the sky. Nephrite didn't know where she was heading with this. She was saying nonsense, as if she was speaking about the stars and the sky like she understood them.

"But do you know what is pretty extraordinary about them?" Lita looked at the stars with happiness.

"What?"

"When stars die, residual heat is left over. That heat makes the star still glow, even if it isn't producing energy anymore."

"And why do I need to know this?" Nephrite never really bothered to look into Astronomy, but this girl seemed like she had a real passion for it.

"Even after they are gone, they still shine brightly in the sky. Keeping it company until new stars appear to fill their place." Lita smiled once again, "I know that your parents are gone. You may not be able to love them like you used to and you may think they're gone forever, but they'll always be giving you their love. Even when they are gone."

"How do you know that?" Nephrite looked into Lita's eyes with hope

"I just do." she shrugged. She got up on her legs, knowing she got her point across.

"Julia wasn't the last one to love you, you'll learn to love again. I promise," Lita said as she began to walk back to the school.

Nephrite sat there, thinking about what she said. No one ever told him what she said, no one ever gave him hope the way she did. He smiled, forgetting the incident that happened with Julia. He would consider Lita's words.

"Wait a moment! I never got your name," Nephrite said as he stood up.

"Oh, right. I'm Lita Kino. Nice to make your acquaintance." She waved goodbye from behind as she walked away.

_-Flashback end-_

Nephrite smiled, he would never forget that day. Instead of it being the worst, it became a sign of hope. As the days passed on he got to know Lita more and more. By the time they were in high school, they started a relationship. She became the star of hope to his lonely sky.

"Nephrite! Nephrite! I think I spot something!" Mina shook his shoulder, trying to get him out of his day dreaming.

"What! What is it? I thought you were busy texting your boyfriend!" Nephrite shrugged off her hand, getting annoyed once again.

"Kunzite can wait. We're on a mission! Now tell me, who's that girl sitting next to Endymion! He is Serena's, not her's!" Mina glared at raven haired taking the seat right next to Endymion's. She smiled as she greeted Endymion and they began to engage in a conversation that they seemed to enjoy. To Mina, it seemed like they were very close judging from the small distance between the raven haired girl and Endymion.

Nephrite glanced in the direction Mina was pointing, wondering what was causing her so much distraught. He swore himself, "Oh for the love of all that is holy, out of all people..."

"Tell me now! Why are you saying that?" Mina kept pestering on, getting more and more curious at Nephrite's reaction to seeing the girl.

"That girl, is Raye Hino." Nephrite said, with full disgust in his voice. He didn't like where this was going. If Raye Hino was involved, that meant trouble. And from the looks of it, she had her eyes set on Endymion. Which made everything ten times worse.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. Oh by the way, did you guys think the Neph/Lita scene was okay? I thought maybe adding other couples would be alright... but if you guys just want full on Serena/Darien thats fine too! ~Neela


End file.
